I Won't Apologize
by Under A Cloud
Summary: He did it. He finally felt that, the foolish pink-haired girl belongs to him now. SasuSaku One-shot


A one-shot focusing on Sasuke and Sakura. It's meant to be angst, but I don't think I'm able to write anything too heartbreaking. This is my first fiction after changing my pen-name :)

**Warning: Psychological issues and insanity.**

Disclaimer: I never, don't, and I don't think I will ever own Naruto.

Summary: He did it. He finally felt that, the foolish pink-haired girl belongs to him now. [SasuSaku][One-shot]

_**I Won't Apologize**_

_One-shot production of E-ver Disa-ppearingX_

**-**

**-**

**-**

_It was to be expected, after all, she was having a gamble with her life by choosing to be with the Devil._

_-_

_-_

A Sunday morning was supposed to be bright and happy, but it wasn't so for Konohagakure today. They were in mourning. Mourning for the loss of the village's most promising medic-nin.

All the Konoha citizens stood in front of the glamorous tomb that was built overnight as a resting spot for the eternal sleep of the pink-haired beauty. Sakura petals were scattered all over the exquisite monument, giving it a feminine feel.

It was almost like a fairytale remake of the Sleeping Beauty.

Keyword being _almost_.

Since, in this version of the fairytale, the princess will never regain conscious again. Not even with a kiss from her Prince Charming, not that she had one to begin with.

**-**

**-**

_There she lies, in her fragile casket made of speckled pink glass, breathtakingly beautiful, a serene look on her face. _

_-_

_-_

It seems ages ago when he last saw her, he mused. Although, it was really just a week ago. _Just a week ago when he completed his deeds and reentered the Bingo Book for murder._

What else can he say? The innocent lamb has fell prey to the wolf she so loved after all.

Nothing was altered.

The fairytale was still beautiful.

Beautiful in its own sickening way. He had completed it and he laughed, filling the air with ghostly, macabre merriments.

-

-

_Broken. She was broken._

_-_

_-_

Naruto balled his fists. _That bastard,_ he thought. How could he do this to the only person who gives a damn about him after he came back? How could he, with his own hands, destroy her, the source of all innocent essence?

Naruto wasn't going to close an eye again.

No, no, he was going to seek that bastard, and annihilate him with his own hands.

-

-

_A twist in the fairytale, a twist._

-

-

He knew where the bastard would be. Somewhere high up, in the black cherry-tree, observing the funeral of the one he had claimed to love yet murdered. Quietly, Naruto made a kage bunshin of himself and proceeded to locate the Uchiha.

He soon found the bastard, looking down from the highest point of the nearest tree, and Naruto could barely contain his anger.

"You, Uchiha!" Naruto hissed in a low, dangerous tone. Sasuke only turned around, looking at his old crony lazily.

"Ah, Naruto. Enjoying the view up here too?" That simple sentence practically made Naruto blaze.

"You... Bastard. How could you do that to Sakura? How could you!? Damn it, she was the only person who accepted you after you returned..." Naruto growled.

"I did nothing to destroy her. She was willing," Sasuke shrugged his shoulders, an amused smirk lingering on his pale lips. Naruto sprang into action automatically. He balled his fist and aimed for Sasuke's face but of course, Sasuke caught his fist easily.

"Why, damn it, _why_?" Naruto mumbled, shaking vigorously. Sasuke gazed at the cerulean sky.

"It was to feel that she belongs to me. She was willing, willing to when I told her so." Naruto's eyes widened and he shook his head mechanically.

"You're... Insane. You need medical attention," Naruto spoke, barely a whisper. Sasuke's Sharingan bled into view.

"I'm _not_ insane! I killed her, out of love, it was mutual!" Naruto broke free of Sasuke's grip and placed his hands on Sasuke's shoulders.

"No, Sasuke, you _really_ need medical attention right now..."

"I don't, fuck off, Naruto." Sasuke's Sharingan morphed to its level three form.

Naruto incidentally looked into his eyes, and he was momentarily frozen. Sasuke bolted into the forest at the given chance, leaving the blond behind. Naruto soon regained his composure and stared at the spot where Sasuke once stood.

-

-

_How dangerous, it was a life-threatening game they were getting at._

-

-

Sasuke had been very thoughtful these few days. He had thought about why he killed her, why he left the village, why did he do this, do that. He couldn't really come up to a conclusion though, he was very confused, something had been blocking his train of thoughts. He knew what to do though, he had to see her, _his_ her. He stood up abruptly and set off towards her eternal spot of rest.

-

-

_She's mine now, mine mine mine, all mine._

-

-

Sasuke stood in front of her grave, gazing at the tombstone in front of him. He took a few steps toward the memorial tablet and caressed the words "Haruno Sakura" which was engraved on the stone gently.

"Sakura, Sakura..." He whispered quietly, "Haruno doesn't suit you." As he spoke to himself, he took out a kunai. He scrapped the word "Haruno" away and carved "Uchiha" in place. He observed the tablet again. Underneath the text "Loved medic-nin of Konohagakure", there was a small amount of space left. He thought for a short moment before he picked up his kunai again.

Sasuke was at works for several hour. It was dusk by the time he was finished. When he finished his works, he stood up and turned around, throwing back one last emotionless glance at the memorial tablet of Haruno- no, _Uchiha _Sakura.

"Hey... Sakura," Sasuke suddenly paused in his steps, looking up at the sky, "I won't apologize for what I did." He finally left then.

Unknown to him, a pair of sky blue eyes were watching him intensely.

As soon as the Uchiha left, Naruto walked up to the tombstone of his old teammate. The newly engraved "Uchiha" did not shock him, instead, it was the freshly engraved text under "Loved medic-nin of Konohagakure" which took him by surprised.

_Forever dearest wife of Uchiha Sasuke_

Naruto stared at the text for a long time before he recovered from the shock.

"Sasuke, Sasuke... Maybe you are deserving of her after all," Naruto mused after a very long time.

A translucent pale silhouette of a certain pink-haired medic-nin stood in a distance, smiling sadly as she watched the used-to-be-hyperactive blond ninja. '_Sasuke, Naruto, you were meant to be best friends, you really were._' She thought as she disappeared with the gentle Northern breeze.

Autumn was such a sad season, why hadn't Team 7 realised it before?

-

-

_Is he really crazy, is he?_

_But it's know as a fact that he loves her now._

_He loves her, he really do._

_It has nothing to do with his sanity._

_He do love her. He do._

-

-

I'm not used to this writing style but since it fits the central plot of this story, I decided to give it a shot. In case you don't understand, this is basically about Sasuke killing Sakura out of love and insanity, but returning to change her name to Uchiha Sakura, claiming her as his wife even in death. It's meant to be angsty and touching but I think I can't really produce the feeling.


End file.
